


A Bit Of Mischief

by didivina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Make Outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didivina/pseuds/didivina
Summary: It's your first time going out in a while, you've both been busy. But now, finally, you find yourselves both with enough time for a date.





	A Bit Of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I like to torment my friend by writing second person scenarios at them. This one turned out a bit more... fic-y so why not

It's your first time going out in a while, you've both been busy. But now, finally, you find yourselves both with enough time for a date. Just going to a bar, nothing fancy, but Jesse insists they have the best wings and the drinks are great too.  
  
While you want towards the bar, you hold hands and talk, his fingers entwine with yours. As you talk, you think he seems a little distracted, though his easy smile and cool words convince you you must be wrong.  
  
As you approach the bar, you can see that its a bit busy in there, but the atmosphere is warm and friendly. You hear a sound like a scoff, but don't really think much of it. Jesse opens the door for you and you both head in. There is a little hall before the main bar and you feel a tug on your hand.  
  
Turning to look at Jesse, there's a certain look in his eye that warms you inside as he gently pulls you into the closet there in the hall. There are a few jackets and forgotten umbrellas, but it's mostly empty.  
  
Before you can even question why you're in there, you feel your back pressed against the wall and a hand grasping your chin. You can just barely see through the dim light of the slated plats of the closet door, Jesse's eyes trained on you in a way that's almost intimidating, though you can feel that gaze mostly on your lips. And with a lick of his own, you feel the tingling heat of his against yours.  
  
What may have started as something gentle and sweet quickly cranks up the heat as he presses his body against yours and you feel a wet warmth begging entrance at your lips. You're already too drunk on his presence to do anything but obey, parting your lips slightly before you can taste him. The sickly sweet taste of tobacco mixed with some sort of alcohol. Had he already been drinking a bit?  
  
You realize you don't care to know the answer. You don't care about anything but the taste of him in your mouth, the press of his chest against yours, the way he holds your chin gentle, but firmly in place, the feel of his other hand roaming your body. The warmth inside you is building with every second this continues, until you almost feel like you're sweating, your every breath coming out short.  
  
You could easily lose yourself to him and he would gladly accept. But this impromptu melding must come to an end. You're in public, the sound of voice directly outside the closet startling you back to reality.  
  
He pulls away and you're both panting, trying to catch your breaths as the desperation and heat slowly fade again. You can see his grin, not a hint of shame or embarrassment. "Guess I got a bit carried away there, didn't I? Let head in proper this time." He steps back from you, though he takes your hand again as you try to bring yourself back from the puddle you melted into. He opens the door when he sure there's no one there.  
  
"Well, I sure won't be forgettin' that anytime soon. But don't think that'll be the end of it, darlin'" And with a wink, he steps back out, pulling you along with him.


End file.
